Inner Universe
by Iria Black
Summary: Having another voice in your head can hinder you or help you. Being transported from one world to another might cause it to act up. This voice could hinder me while I'm in this world that is only a video game in my world.


I felt wetness. It was pouring down on my body.

_Rain?_

Yes, it was rain. I opened my eyes to a dark sky. I looked around and saw what looked like the outline of a forest to my right. To my left was a cliff, which I was to close to for comfort.

_How did we get here?_

One moment I was in the stream near Amber's house and now I am in a dark area of land. It's so dark that you can't tell what you're in. But, in the distance, there were a lot of bright lights.

_A city maybe?_

**Maybe. Well, I'm going there even if it's a UFO. Better than being out in the rain where rabid wolves could eat you.**

_Can wolves be rabid?_

…**I don't know. I'm still going rather than risking the chance of meeting rabid wolves.**

So, I got up off the ground and set off toward the city/UFO.

_So it is a city._

Ya and big gates are surrounding it too. There was a huge 06 on them.

_Could it be?_

**No, even though it would be cool if it was.**

Suddenly, the gates started closing. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me towards the gates before they were shut completely. I slid through just as they snapped shut.

_Where are we?_

**Does it look like I know?! **

_Maybe we should ask someone where we are._

**Brilliant plan! And what do you know! A person just came walking around the corner!**

"Um, excuse me sir, but where am I?"

He looked at me like I was a nut job.

_Well you are one._

**Shut up.**

"You're in Midgar," he said while still looking at me as if I should be locked up in an asylum right now.

_You should be locked up in an asylum right now._

**And you should shut up!**

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," I said as I stalked off. Wait. Did he just say that we're in Midgar?

_I told you so._

**And I told you to shut up!**

_Whatever._

**Meh. Any who, holy shizzle! We're in Midgar! OH MY EFFIN GOSH! YA! Now where's Cloud and his emo self? Is Cloud and his emo self here?**

_Probably not, with your luck._

**Ya, whatever. Oh look! A butterfly!**

_It's a train station, stupid._

**I know that! Let's go to the train station! Where perverts feel up on you and others steal your money! Okay, it's settled, I'm going to rest at the train station, where I might get raped! Off to the train station!**

_Dang, this place is dirty._

**You don't say? Oh look, there's a clean (not) bench over there! Let's go rest! **

I sat down on the bench. I looked around the station and saw the people backing up away from one of the trains. I wasn't really interested in it so I searched my pockets and pulled out my iPod and its charger.

**Oh my gosh, I still have my baby!**

"You're baby?"asked a confused sounding voice. I looked over to the voice and saw a man with glowing blue eyes.

"First of all, that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble. Second, why are you in my business? Third, yes it is my baby," I responded.

He just stared for a second then bursted out laughing.

"Oh no, looks like someone is having a spasm attack!" I called out sarcastically. "Someone please get him help!"

He stopped laughing after I said that.

"You're pretty funny, you know that?" he told me.

"Ya, I know," I said with a smartass tone.

"I'm Zack," he told me.

"Reila," I responded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," he said. "Will I see you around?"

"Maybe."

_He's cute._

**And you're ugly. So there. OH! Holy…. It's Zack Fair! Holy shizzle!**

"Bye," he said walking off.

"Bye," I called back to him.

_You just now realized it was him?_

**No, I realized it was him like 10 seconds ago!**

_Retard._

**Stupid nonexistent voice.**

As I was arguing with my inner voice a lady with brown hair came and sat down next to me on the bench. She had on a lab coat.

**Whoa! It's Lucrecia!**

I put on my iPod and sat there listening to my music. Lucrecia was messing around with some papers. Why she would do that in a filthy train station, I don't know. She looked up and then noticed me. She had a curious look on her face that said, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here so late at night?" she asked.

**Bingo, right on the money.**

"Because it was the closest public building with a roof that didn't smell like barf," I said, while taking of my iPod and stowing it in my overly large pockets.

"You mean you don't have a home?" she said as a puzzled/sad look crossed her face.

"Yep, no friends or family that I know of here."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't come from this planet and so none of my friends and family would be here unless they got teleported here, too," was what I wish I could've said, but that would've earned me a crazy look.

"Cause I can't remember," is what I actually said.

"Oh. That's sad," she said with a look of pity.

"It's not that bad, I mean I could always find a job that would hire me," I said.

"Why don't you come with me?"

At that I perked up, "Really?" I asked.

"Sure, there's enough room for you in my house, as long as you don't mind coming with me to work each day," she told me.

"I wouldn't mind going to work with you!" I said enthusiastically.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to stay with Lucrecia Crescent.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, I'm Lucrecia Crescent. I work as a scientist at Shinra."

"I'm Reila and I'm currently unemployed," I said.

She gave a little laugh, " Okay then Reila, let's go."

"Let's! Oh, and are we going to your house or the lab?" I asked curiously.

"I live at the lab, so both."

"Okay then, off to the lab/home!" I called out.

We boarded a train that would take us to the plate, where Shinra was. The train was kind of clean since it was going to the plate. Lucrecia told me it would take awhile to get to the plate.

"Reila?" Lucrecia called out from the seat next to me.

I shook myself out of dreamland and answered, "Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself, because I think we should know about each other if we're going to live together," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Well, for starters, my full name is Reila Aki Jeneve. I am a Martial Artist and I can speak fluent Japanese and German, besides English. I'm addicted to music and I also like the colors black, purple, silver, and red. I can be really random, hyper, and funny, but I can also be calm, serious, and humorless."

"You can remember all that, but you can't remember your family or where you live?" Lucrecia asked.

"…Ya, I guess. It's strange isn't it?" I answered.

"Yes, it is."

"Train #25 has now arrived at the plate station #13, please make your exit now if you're getting off," called the conductors voice from over the intercom.

"That's us," Lucrecia said as she got up off the seat.

"Okay," I said, getting up and following her off the train.

_If Lucrecia is alive, wouldn't that mean that Sephiroth hasn't gone crazy yet?_

**Ya, I guess so. Wait….. AWESOME! That means Genesis is alive, too! And Angeal!**

"Are you coming, Reila?" Lucrecia called out from the doorway of the train station.

"Ya, I just sort of lost myself for a second there," I said, catching up to her at the doorway.

We exited the station and began walking towards Shinra. We walked for awhile. I glanced around and saw how the plate was a lot better and cleaner than the slums. I looked around some more until I saw a huge building.

Lucrecia noticed me looking at the building and said, "That's Shinra."

"Wow. It's so big. Huge. Wow. Dang. Ya," I said rambling.

Lucrecia gave a little laugh, "Ya, I guess it is."

I looked up once we arrived at Shinra.

**Holy crap, this thing is massive. **

Lucrecia was walking through the door now. I ran quickly towards her so I wouldn't be shut out. Her shoes made a clicking sound as we walked down the halls. I looked around and noticed some other people working in offices and other stuff. We came to an elevator. Lucrecia pressed the call button for it. We entered the elevator when the doors opened up.

**Oooo this elevator is shiny! Pretty pretty, shiny shiny! Oh look! I can see my face!**

I started making faces at the shiny elevator wall. The door suddenly rang and starts to open.

**Wait, this isn't the science lab floor.**

_Must be someone else._

**Ya.**

I stopped making faces at the wall and looked at the door. In walked a man with glowing eyes. I couldn't tell who it was because I suddenly fainted as they walked in.

_**Lucrecia's POV**_

Reila was making faces at the wall of the elevator.

**Silly girl.**

I was about to say something but the doors started to open. Reila noticed this too and stopped. As they were about to enter, I heard a thump on the floor. I turned around quickly and saw that she had fainted!

"Reila, Reila! Can you hear me?" I called out to her. "Come on, Reila!"

"What happened?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned around and noticed it was Genesis.

"I don't know. She suddenly fainted. I'm going to take her to the science department to find out what happened," I told him.

"Oh," Genesis replied with a look on his face that said he really didn't care.

I leaned Reila up against the wall and waited silently with her until we reached the science level. After about the slowest two minutes of my life, the doors finally opened up. Reila was pretty light so I could easily lift her up to go to my lab.

**Typical Genesis. Not even going to offer to help.**

Once I reached my lab, I laid Reila out onto one of the tables. I took her temperature to see if she fainted from heat.

"98.6 F. Normal," I muttered out loud.

I took some of her blood and scanned it in the computer. I noticed that she was lacking extremely in iron and didn't have a lot of blood cells.

**Anemia.**

I quickly went to grab an IV and some iron supplements. I put the iron in the IV and injected it into Rachel.

**I guess all I can do now is wait 'til she wakes up and hope for the best. **

_**Reila's POV**_

I opened my eyes some and immediately noticed very bright light. I quickly shut my eyes.

**Gosh, it should be illegal to make light that bright!**

I opened my eyes little by little so they could get used to thelight**. **I looked around and saw nobody else. I also noticed an IV in my arm.

**What the crap happened?**

I looked around some more and noticed a clock.

**2:38 A.M.?! You've got to be kiddin' me. I guess I should go back to sleep now… **

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep. I tossed and turned, but knowing I had an IV in my arm that I was afraid to take out, I couldn't go to sleep.

"Aww screw this," I muttered as I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. I turned it on and began singing to the music. I figured since it was this late, nobody would be around to hear me singing. I didn't walk around with the IV on, even though I could. I gradually quieted down to humming the song until I finally was asleep.

"Glad to see that you're awake," said Lucrecia from above me as I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, still groggy from sleep.

"You fainted."

"I know that. What I mean is, why did I faint?" I asked.

"You have anemia, which is a lack of red blood cells. You need to take iron tablets regularly from now on," Lucrecia replied.

"Oh. So you mean I fainted from anemia?"

"Yes," she said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned her.

"To get breakfast. Do you want to come or do you want me to pick something up for you?" She said.

"I'll come."

We both walked out the door, Lucrecia leading. It turns out that Shinra had some restaurants and other little shops in the building. We headed towards the elevator. On the way there I started listening to my iPod. We soon reached the elevator.

**That reminds me, who was the guy that was getting on the elevator yesterday?**

_Probably some soldier._

**Ya, and if I asked Lucrecia I might appear to be a stalker who stalks people.**

…_What else does a stalker stalk?_

…**Sorry. Slow moment there.**

_Ya, ya think?_

**Oh blah. Just shut up.**

The elevator stopped again, letting someone else on.

**Hope I don't faint again…**

"Hey, you're that girl I saw a day ago! Reila, right?" said a familiar voice.

"Ya, and you're that guy that was having a spaz attack! Zack, right?" I said sarcastically while taking off my iPod.

He gave a little chuckle, "Ya."

"You two know each other?" asked Lucrecia.

"Ya, I meet him before you found me," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"What do you mean found?" Zack questioned.

I told him what I told Lucrecia, the exact same, fake, story. I wish I could've told him the truth, but that would be hard to believe and would earn me some crazy looks.

"So you don't remember anything about your family?" he asked me with a sad look on his face.

"Nothing at all. I can't even remember their names or faces," I said with sadness in my voice.

"That's sad. I don't know what I would do without my family," Zack said.

The doors to the elevator opened, leading their way to the restaurant we were going to, a little coffee shop.

"That's us. Bye, Zack," I said, exiting the elevator.

"Bye, Reila."

Lucrecia and I walked along the hallway for a little bit until we came across the coffee shop. It was a quaint little place, not really busy, but it smelled great.


End file.
